


perfect cup of coffee

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: Twyla learns that Stevie is very good at making coffee.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	perfect cup of coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts).



> did i read this through before posting? absolutely not. 
> 
> hope you enjoy! lol

Twyla barely registers that a phone is ringing before she slips back into unconsciousness with a groan at the intrusion. She’s not opening the cafe today and she has nowhere to be, so it has to be Stevie’s phone. 

She doesn’t wake up until what she assumes is much later, to Stevie saying her name and tapping at her temple. 

“What?” She swipes at where Stevie’s still poking her, but she’s sleepy and her aim is off. Instead Stevie catches it and Twyla blinks her eyes open.

“Good morning,” Stevie raises her eyebrows at her. It’s completely unfair how pretty Stevie looks in the morning. Twyla wakes up all red, splotchy, puffy, and it usually takes a few hours to go away. But Stevie looks perfect from the moment she wakes up. 

“What time is it?” Twyla lets Stevie pull her close. Stevie isn’t as warm as she usually is when she wakes up. 

“It’s 7:30,” Stevie looks apologetic. 

“Oh you have that meeting,” Twyla finally registers that Stevie’s wearing a nice blouse and makeup. She’s been up. 

“Yeah,” Stevie threads her fingers through Twyla’s hair, which makes Twyla sigh dreamily. She’s always loved having her hair played with. “You can go back to sleep, I just wanted to let you know that I was going to the motel.”

“Okay,” Twyla doesn’t need to be told twice. She purses her lips and hums as Stevie drops a soft kiss to her lips. 

“There’s a fresh pot of coffee. Help yourself,” The bed dips as Stevie moves to get off of it. 

The next time Twyla wakes up, she’s alone in Stevie’s apartment for the first time. It’s also the first time she’s woken up in Stevie’s apartment in general since they usually tend to go to Twyla’s house after dates. So she doesn’t know what to do in this scenario. 

It’s kinda weird, but Twyla gets up out of bed and uses the bathroom. She tries not to, but she does open Stevie’s medicine cabinet. There’s not much, and Twyla can’t stop herself from looking in the cabinet beneath the sink. 

Her aunt once told her that gentle snooping would expose any red flags surrounding a person. And that piece of advice has  _ never  _ let Twyla down. She’s left many morning afters with absolutely no plans to call the person back because of the contents in their bathroom. 

But Stevie’s bathroom is nice. She has multiple types of tampons and pads, back up body wash and clean towels. 

Stevie’s kitchen is next. None of her plates match, but they go together, so it’s okay. Twyla pulls down a mug to finally pour some of the coffee Stevie made. 

The first sip is  _ heavenly.  _ It’s bitter and rich, perfectly balanced in a way that Twyla doesn’t open the fridge to look and see if Stevie has milk. Which, she’s sure Stevie doesn’t because she’s been ordering black coffee for years. 

Twyla takes another sip, and it’s just as delightful. She leans back against the counter and looks around. She’s a bit chilly, just wearing the shirt she pulled on before getting out of bed, but the coffee is warming her up.

And the fact that  _ Stevie  _ made it for her is also doing something for her. She refills her mug then leaves it on the counter to grab the cards from her bag. They’re worn, some of the edges are starting to fray, and they’re soft between her fingers as she shuffles them. 

She’s feeling good about everything. Stevie, work, her own personal growth, and it feels right to pull a card. She looks around as she shuffles at the tchotchkes sprinkled around Stevie’s apartment. 

There’s a soft slap as a card falls from her hand onto the counter mid-shuffle. 

It’s the ace of cups, upright and Twyla puts down the deck and picks up her mug of coffee. 

Her personal readings have been full of cups, so she isn’t surprised that this one jumped from her hands. It’s to be expected, while she’s full to the brim with love. For herself, the cafe, Schitt’s Creek, and ... 

She takes another drink from her coffee and looks down at the card. It’s an open invitation, a sign that a new relationship is brewing and will be fruitful. As long as she opens herself up to it. 

She thinks back to dinner last night, and the movie they watched on Stevie’s laptop while cuddled up in bed. It was still new, but it was good, and promising. And she felt a lot for Stevie and felt a lot  _ from  _ Stevie. 

She finishes her coffee and texts Stevie about dinner again tonight. It might be a bit over eager, but Twyla’s saying yes to the opportunity, and she just wants to see Stevie again as soon as possible. 

She’s about to put the cup in the sink when she realizes there’s still a bit left in the coffee maker, and there’s no point in letting it go to waste. 

It is the perfect cup afterall. 

  
  



End file.
